A wireless communication system including multiple wireless stations has been known. One of the wireless communication systems of this type is configured such that a first wireless station communicates with a second wireless station via a third wireless station and also the first wireless station directly communicates with the second wireless station (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). For example, the first wireless station is a first mobile station; the second wireless station is a second mobile station; and the third wireless station is a base station.
Furthermore, such a communication system prepares a peer finding frame and a paging frame subsequent to the peer finding frame in a wireless resource. In a wireless communication system, on the basis of a peer finding signal transmitted through the peer finding frame, the first mobile station recognizes the presence of the second mobile station; and then the first mobile station transmits notification information (e.g., paging signal) through the subsequent paging frame to the second mobile station. This establishes direct communication between the first mobile station and the second mobile station.